calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome Welcome to the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki, Styracosaurus Rider! Thank you for editing/creating User:Styracosaurus Rider. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki is censored. Thanks! If you need any help, feel free to post a comment on my talk page. And, once again, welcome to the Calvin and Hobbes Wiki. -- Brovie (Talk) 20:49, October 21, 2010 : Thank you very much. I hope to make many changes here. : To the public: Feel free to stick questions, comments, or concerns here, and I'll see what I can do. I enjoy answering things---a lot! : Styracosaurus Rider signing out. Styracosaurus Rider 20:54, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello Yeah, I haven't edited in a while. I've been busy with the rest of my life. I'll try to edit more often on this wiki now that I've returned. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 21:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Once more, glad to have ya back. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 21:53, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Calvin and Hobbes Fanfiction Hey. I was looking in an internet search for your fanfiction wiki, and I noticed that the wiki farm that you migrated it to, Shoutwiki, is dead. Should I refer people who try to add fanfics to this wiki to the original wikia wiki or have you made a newer version? Just wondering, -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 17:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spotlight? I applied for the spotlight almost a year ago, but I don't remember it being approved. Weird. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 18:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) FF Wiki back! ShoutWiki is apparently back, because I navigated to your wiki successfully. I will redirect all people who try to add fanfics to this wiki to your wiki -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 06:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll use that one. -- Brovie talk updates updates talk userboxes 01:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC)